The Voices
Summary "The Voices" are a lore interpretation of player input throughout the course of Twitch Plays Pokemon and what has been dubbed "The Hivemind". Appearance and Personality of the character Their appearance is largely unknown, and differs from each interpretation. They are often represented in the form of the various command inputted, although recently, they have taken the form of Unowns. In general, the Hivemind seems to be determined, never giving up and working all day all night to achieve its objective. Although it is quick to manifest is displeasure if things doesn't go its way. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, highest showings at 2-B | Unknown Name: The Voices, The Chat, "Twitch", The Hivemind, The Mob, The Unowns etc. Origin: Twitch Plays Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Flight, Possession, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies, highest showings at Multiverse level '(Their could control Napoleon's team and BB the Cirno) | '''Unknown '(They seem to have limited interaction with the world by themselves) '''Speed: Varies, highest showings at Immeasurable '| '''Unknown '(They seem to be always around their host, but their exact existence is vague), possibly 'Immeasurable '(They seem to be able to access any point in time) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies, highest showings at Multiversal | Unknown Durability: Varies, highest showings at Multiverse level '''| '''Unknown. Their Non-corporeality makes them extremely hard to kill. Stamina: Limitless Range: Varies, highest showings at Universal | Likely Universal Standard Equipment: Their hosts Intelligence: Individually they are Average, although due to their chaos, in practice they are borderline Mindless Weaknesses: Oh boy -They all possess their own individual mind, which means each of them inputs their control on the host. Due to being completely separate in mind, it means that their attempted action may not be the same, which results in an extremely chaotic control over the host, taking often hours to attempt very minor task. -Although Democracy mode isn't as Chaotic, it is much slower, and prone to "Bots" (See below) -Some individuals in the Hivemind, called "Trolls" deliberately attempt to hinder the progress of the host by doing counterproductive commands, which means that in turn the serious member of the Hivemind attempt to fight back instead of focusing on their goals. -There are some mysterious entities, called "Bots" who often attempt to take over the Hivemind, using sheer number to force into Democracy, where they will have full control. Often, said controls are detrimental to the progress, and thus the Hivemind has to fight them, often by impending progress even more. Key: With their hosts | By Themselves Note: '''The Voices actually existing is mainly a part of popular canon, and even then the interpretation changes, although the majority agrees that the Voices are at least supernatural and not just a mental disorder, as they changes host. Notable Attacks and Techniques -Commands: They enters commands, controlling the host. How commands are taken into account differs depending on the Mode. * "Up" "Down" "Left" "Right" "A" "B" etc. -Anarchy: The Default mode they are in. Each of the Individual's input is taken into account, applied into direct movement. It is fast paced, but extremely chaotic and unsafe to use. It is however the most popular and the most used. -Democracy: If the "Democracy" option is often used, the Mob will switch to another mode, called Democracy. In this mode, all actions will be paused for 10 to 30 seconds. After the time is up, the action with the highest vote count will be taken, and the pause will be repeated. Only by voting Anarchy will Democracy end. -Riot: If something happens that displease the Mob and that they can't handle, they will start to RIOT. This usually means constantly posting ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ thing they want OR RIOT ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ and attempting to block progress as much as possible, such as using "Start9" to constantly open up the menu. Although at first glance it may just seems like they are throwing a tantrum, the goal of these actions is to get the attention of The Streamer, to fix the problem. This can go as far as resetting the Universe or changing universal laws. This can be summed up as attempting to summon an higher deity to their whims. -Reset: They can reverse time to a previous saved location if they wish, although their memories will stay, the actions done won't. Most often done accidentally. -Not really an ability, but if a situation of extreme emotion (Either fear, anger, or otherwise) happens, with an obvious solution to it, it is probable that the Voices will suddenly all act together into effecting said actions, with much more Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: Their interaction with the world are often limited. Thus they must resort to controlling an host to do things. They are most often Pokémon trainers with their respective teams. Birthplace: Varies Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: Varies Dislikes: Varies Eye Color: Varies Hair Color: Varies Hobbies: Varies, Playing Pokémon Values: Varies, "Winning the game" (Doesn't apply to some "Trolls") Status: Alive Affiliation: Themselves, Church of Helix (Varies also, as they helped in Helix's eventual defeat) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Category:Twitch Plays Pokémon Category:Fan Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier